Question: Nadia has 10 coconuts for every 4 oranges. Write the ratio of coconuts to oranges as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:4$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 4$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{4}=\dfrac{5}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{2}$ is the ratio of coconuts to oranges written as a simplified fraction.